


With Him

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [10]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Hyper Scat, M/M, Shit Fucking, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: After a long night of passion, the two boys keep going at it. Sequel to For Him.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: October Batch 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	With Him

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Light shone in through the shutters in the tiny apartment, illuminating the dark bedroom as the pair occupying it continued to quietly moan back and forth. They had been going through the motions all throughout the night, and they weren't stopping, even though the sun was starting to rise.  
  
Normally, the apartment would be filled with three people. The two Eva pilots and one of their superiors. In this case, only one of them was still there, and the only other person in the apartment was his beloved, one of the other pilots. Shinji Ikari, and Kaworu Nagisa...  
  
Although if anybody were to see them now, they'd probably be in for quite a strange sight. Instead of laying in bed, cuddling and trying to be normal lovers, they were busy enjoying a little problem that the young brunette had. A problem that left a powerful stench wafting around inside of the room. Something that neither of them seemed to be rather bothered by.  
  
The problem in question was the way the boy's bowels were left painfully overproductive, usually leading to a pair of ruined pants and an equally stressed and strained pair of boxers. But this time, with his boyfriend being this close to him, he didn't have a single issue.  
  
He had been so diligent before the albino boy stopped by. Keeping himself prepared for his arrival by utterly destroying his pants and making them bulge out to their utmost limits, through simply filling them with so much shit that it was hard for him to move much more than his upper body. His bottom half was kept firmly pinned to the mattress, leaving him vulnerable to any and all-loving that the boy could shower him in.  
  
Loving that Kaworu did not hesitate to pour onto him. Even if most of it was focused on the mess that he had made, he knew that the white-haired boy meant every word of affection, every little joking nickname that slipped off those lips of his. It was enough to make him all tingly inside... even if that tingling was merely a sign of the messes he was to make.  
  
"K-Kaworu..." Shinji muttered, his cheeks flushing red. Despite how wonderful it felt to be in his presence, he still felt ever the slightest bit shy whenever he had to make a mess. Especially in front of somebody.   
  
But it didn't matter, especially as the white-haired boy lifted himself up from the full-body pillow that was his boyfriend's overly messed pants. Only to then plant a little kiss on his boyfriend's lips, smiling all the while. "Sssh, Shinji. Just let it go. You don't need to worry about me, I love to see you strain and push as much as you can."  
  
His support was ever forgiving, making it especially hard for the young brunette to think or worry about anything. He closed his eyes and started to let his mind drift, practically doing as his boyfriend said. He could feel his muscles relaxing, even as the contents of his colon were preparing to slip right on out...  
  
Shinji breathed a long and labored sigh of relief as his ass spread just a little, allowing for the soil-like snakes to slip on out of his hole as it pushed more and more of his old messes around, filling and spreading the fabric apart to make sure that everything fit inside nice and snugly.  
  
Or it would've, if not for the fact that it was starting to get a little... too cramped in those pants of his. So cramped that the stretchy legholes down below were starting to quiver and shake, trying to keep together as the tiniest little nugget of shit tried to roll out of the crevice between his thigh and his pants.  
  
"You're doing so well, Shinji. Push a little more for me, okay? I want to see it reach all the way up to your chest, so you can tell me you've made the biggest mess you ever could've made." And yet despite how close he was to breaking his pants, Kaworu had nothing but support in mind for him. Why shouldn't he support his boyfriend, when he was this close to breaking his record? A record that the young brunette couldn't really remember, but if the white-haired lover told him about it, then it just had to be true.  
  
So he did what any good boyfriend would do when prompted with praise and goading. He continued to shit himself silly, a little line of drool running down his chin as he just pushed more. He didn't care that it was making his thoughts grow dimmer and hazier, or that his cock was throbbing painfully within the sea of shit that had gathered within his pants, he just enjoyed it all on some base level and that made it easier to ignore.  
  
The brunette gasped and moaned just a little as he felt the weight of his collected waste shift around within his pants, which at the same time made the bed underneath creak and moan in all the strange ways. If he kept this up, he'd end up breaking the bed... which just made his body shiver all over, as a clear string of cum fire off from his trembling rod, getting lost in the brown piles within his pants.  
  
"Oh, Shinji..." Kaworu muttered just a little as he started rubbing his hands up against the sides of the boy's completely filled pants, his hands slowly warming up from the residual heat it all gave off... the same heat that caused the supportive lad's own pants to grow much more strained. He could feel his arousal spiking, his very mind being touched by that wonderful mass that Shinji had made...  
  
It was too much for him to ignore. He quickly pulled down his pants to reveal his much more impressive cock, as he then quickly and haphazardly shoved it straight into the messy mound in front of him. Surely his dearest lover wouldn't mind if he started fucking his poop-filled pants, and simultaneously causing the creaking bed to rock back and forth in such a worryingly loud manner?  
  
Of course, he didn't. Shinji was far too busy cumming every few seconds, as his body reacted to the way his mass was being shifted by the rocking movements that his boyfriend's hips were doing. Back and forth, in and out, it made his crotch tingle in such a wonderful manner. To the point where his balls, the ones that had been thoroughly emptied and terribly abused by the way he had been forced to cum so much, slowly grew to the size of softballs, the proper size when one considered just how much he kept on cumming.   
  
Their moment of intimacy, which had been prolonged since last night, continued as the white-haired boy maintained his thrusting pace. He didn't care that he was smearing his cock into the most filth that he had ever seen. It was enticing, it was exactly the kind of thing that he wanted, and his dearest boyfriend was making more for him.  
  
More being the operative word, as a little bit of drool continued to run out of the young brunette's mouth. Thinking was getting much harder, and it was all thanks to the utter absurd amounts of shit that was pouring out from his bottom. His cheeks spread further and further as more slid on out, making his pants feel even more cramped.. .until...  
  
Both of them could hear the way the binds around his ankles snapped, as small bits of poo slowly slid out from his legholes, pooling out on the ground around his boyfriend's feet. Although he had sprung a leak below, that was hardly enough to stop him. He still kept on pumping more and more out, which both resulted in the growing pile below, as well as his own waistband rising further and further up.  
  
Eventually, thanks to his body being agitated by the thrusts from Kaworu, as well as his own cock cumming on repeat, poor Shinji had managed to pump so much waste out that the waistband went all the way up to his armpits. To the point where his chin could sink into the mess underneath, and he would have to visibly pull his head out to keep his breathing stable. He had managed to pour so much out, in such a short time...  
  
A feat that proved to be enough to push his boyfriend over the edge. With his grip on the boy's pants being as tight as it could be, the albino boy shoved his cock forward one more time before letting loose a thick white stream of goo, which quickly soaked into the mountainous mess as well as the pants that had grown just a little bit brown from all of the abuse it took.  
  
Shinji couldn't do much at this point besides drool and stare absentmindedly straight ahead, the only things that could make him react being his beloved's face as well as his cock trembling every now and then. But that smile, that wonderful smile, it made him smile just the same. Even as Kaworu wrapped his arms around his poo-filled pants once more, before settling in for the time being. He was just a young man, after all, he could only fuck for so long after having been active the entire night.  
  
Their moment of intimacy would keep on lasting until somebody finally came around to check on them. But that time wasn't now. they could just enjoy themselves more and more, in the privacy of their own home. Nobody would accuse them of anything, despite the harrowing sight...  
  
This single moment was like Heaven for the two boys. They wanted it to last forever...


End file.
